Coyote Girls
by Little-Pirate
Summary: Après un départ difficile dans sa nouvelle vie, Bella finit par trouver un job au bar Coyote Ugly. A partir de là, sa vie va complètement changer, mais, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà une nouvelle fiction que j'ai eu envie de tester pour faire une Bella un peu plus légère ! =)**

**Alors c'est une histoire inspirée du film Coyote Girls (bizarrement…) avec les personnages de twilight, j'espère que le mélange vous plaira !**

**Dites m'en des nouvelles !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Coyote Girls

Je soupirais de désespoir.

Déjà plus de 2 mois de j'avais débarqué à Seattle en espérant fuir mon ancienne vie, là où tout avait dérapé.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à frapper contre une porte poisseuse à 10h du matin.

- C'est fermé ! Cria une voix forte mais douce. C'est pourquoi ?

Je tournais la tête dans tout les sens, mais la rue était déserte, et à part la fumée qui s'élevait à certain coin de la rue, il n'y avait pas un mouvement.

- Euh… Commençais-je hésitante. J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez quelqu'un, et je me suis dit que peut-être…

- Descends ma grande !!

Je m'approchais d'une trappe ouverte qui menait à un sous-sol éclairé par une lumière crue. C'est avec prudence que je descendais doucement, mais je me fis vite stopper.

- Pendant que tu es là-haut, sers à quelque chose et ramène moi une caisse, tu seras gentille !

Je me retournais pour voir un petit camion rempli de caisse et en soulevais une avec difficulté. Je progressais difficilement vers le sous-sol avec cette caisse pesant une tonne quand une femme d'une petite trentaine d'année sortit d'une porte au fond de la pièce portant une énorme caisse, elle aussi.

- Alors, tu viens ici pour la place libre hein ? Demanda-t-elle l'air perplexe.

- Et bien, oui ! Confirmais-je en tentant de soutenir la caisse. Je la pose où ? Parce qu'elle est vraiment lourde, en fait.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers moi.

- N'importe où ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je posais la caisse et me tournais vers elle en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain.

- Cette place, elle est vraiment libre ?

Elle soupira à nouveau et continua ces petites affaires en me tournant le dos, ce qui commença à m'énerver.

- Ok, vous savez quoi, il est 10h du matin et j'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec une barmaid qui se prend pas pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas ! M'énervais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, visiblement choquée de mon audace, puis un petit sourire ce dessina sur son visage froid, la rendant plus chaleureuse.

- C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Euh Isabella, Swan, mais c'est Bella en fait. Bafouillais-je.

Elle m'observa quelques instants, silencieuse. On ne pouvait entendre que le son de ma respiration, on aurait presque même pu entendre le malaise s'imposer dans la pièce.

- Demain, 21h ma belle, je te prends à l'essai ! Dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

- C'est vrai ? Demandai-je en lâchant un rire de soulagement.

- Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je viens de dire, maintenant files d'ici avant que je ne change ma décision ma jolie ! S'exclama-t-elle en disparaissant à nouveau avec une caisse.

Je regardais encore un petit moment l'endroit où elle avait disparu puis réalisai soudain quelque chose.

- Et je ne connais même pas le votre de nom ! M'exclamai-je.

- Tu peux m'appeler Esmée, maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai des caisses à ranger ! Dit-elle en m'observant, attendant que je m'en aille.

- Ok, alors euh… Je vais y aller !

J'allais sortir lorsqu'elle me héla.

- Et ne soit pas en retard !

Je sortais dans la rue, et alors qu'une fine pluie tombait sur mon visage, je fermais les yeux et éclatais de rire. J'étais tellement heureuse que quelques larmes coulèrent d'elle-même le long de mes joues, se mêlant à la fine couche de pluie sur mon visage.

J'avais l'impression que tout allait s'arranger, et que bien que jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne ce soit passé comme prévu, je voyais enfin le bout de cet enfer.

Je marchais finalement jusqu'au bout de la rue et hélais un taxi pour rentrer chez moi.

Arrivée devant mon immeuble, je levais les yeux pour admirer l'affreuse façade qui s'érigeait devant moi, et soupirais, lassée de voir quelle misère était devenue ma vie jour après jour depuis que j'avais quitté Phoenix.

**Ainsi voilà une nouvelle fiction qui a germé dans ma petite tête… Je vais l'actualiser dans pas longtemps histoire de pas vous laisser sur votre faim, ce prologue est vraiment tout petit !**

**L'action commence dès la semaine prochaine ! Je pense actualiser mercredi, maximum vendredi ! =)**

**Alors quant aux autres, concernant Jeu dangereux je suis affreusement coincée à un affreux moment mdr, c'est trop long mais je ne sais pas quoi couper parce sinon l'action dur trop et ça devient chiant ! Bref et pour SCCLC je ne me suis pas encore penchée sur le prochain chapitre lol.**

**Je vous dis au prochain chapitre !! 8D**

**Bonne soirée !**

**Little-Pirate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**VENDREDI !**

**Je suis une grosse poisseuse, ma connexion marchait plus mdr !!**

**Bref, alors c'est un chapitre que j'ai vraiment voulu garder semblable au film parce que j'adore cette scène ! Mais dès le prochain chapitre l'histoire va commencer à changer (normal vu que Bella veut pas devenir chanteuse lol), et au prochain on va mieux connaître Alice, et peut-être même Edward ! J'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit en ayant la tête ailleurs !! Mais je vous promets que le prochain sera mieux !**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

Coyote Girls 2

Je m'observais une dernière fois avant de partir pour mon premier jour – ou plutôt soir dans mon cas, de travail.

J'avais dû passer deux heures devant mon miroir avant de me décider pour ma tenue, plus que ce que je n'avais jamais fait en un mois. J'avais vraiment réfléchi à ce que devait être l'allure d'une serveuse dans un bar pour son premier jour, je n'avais pas trouvé de réponse. Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais avec un jean assez large et une chemise à carreaux bleues aux manches longues.

J'étais complètement stressée par ce premier soir, car c'était lui qui allait décider de mon avenir. J'attachais mes cheveux en soufflant pour tenter de me détendre, en vain, puis attrapais mon sac et mes clés avant de partir travailler.

20h45.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas arriver trop tôt au bar pour ne pas paraître lèche bottes, mais au bout de 2 minutes à rester sur le trottoir à observer le bar se remplir, je finis par arriver à bout du peu de patience que j'avais et décidais de pénétrer dans le bar.

La musique était assourdissante, et j'avais du mal à poursuivre mon avancée tellement il y avait de monde. Je me faisais bousculer de toute part, par des hommes enragés, complètement ivres, jusqu'à ce que finalement je les aperçoive.

Une petite brune aux cheveux courts et coiffés en pointes, avec une chemise nouée sous sa poitrine avec un minuscule petit short, à côté d'elle une grande blonde sculpturale avec un débardeur gris transparent et un pantacourt en cuir et enfin une brune en jupe rose et un haut tout aussi rose et tout aussi provocant. Elles étaient toutes là à se déhancher de façon plus qu'aguichante sur le bar, au rythme de la musique qui passait au jukebox qui jouait à fond _Dirrty_ de **Christina Aguilera**. J'hallucinais carrément de voir à quel point elles étaient vulgaires, et visiblement, ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air de les déranger puisqu'elles étaient là à se frotter les unes contre les autres en riant, à s'étaler de l'alcool sur leur décolletés plus que généreux.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Me demandais-je alors qu'un énième ivrogne me marchait sur les pieds.

J'avais toujours était du genre prude, pas le genre avec une morale surdéveloppée, mais là, la situation était vraiment trop, trop pour moi. Je commençais donc à me retourner pour sortir lorsqu'Esmée me tomba dessus avec un grand sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

- Tu vas quelque part ? Me demanda-t-elle, une lueur de défi brillant dans son regard.

J'étais peut-être du genre prude, mais j'avais toujours aimé relever les défis, et là, elle m'en lançait un ouvertement.

- Pas du tout, en fait je te cherchais ! Répondis-je avec un sourire assuré.

- Trouvée ! Cria-t-elle alors que la musique changeait pour _Buttons_ des **Pussycat Dolls**.

Je la suivis à travers la foule et sautais au-dessus du bar. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Ok viens là ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Nan mais c'est quoi ce look…

Elle arracha les manches de ma chemise, puis les jeta par terre avant de défaire grossièrement les boutons de ma chemise pour faire un nœud sous ma poitrine. Elle retira ma barrette et mes cheveux retombèrent sur mes épaules.

- Je veux pas qu'on voit que j'engage des filles du Dakota du Nord !

- En fait, je viens d'Arizona ! Répondis-je.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis son regard se perdit derrière moi.

- Regarde là, et prends-en de la graine !

Je me tournais vers la blonde qui à l'instant était en train de pousser un mec loin du bar.

- Elle c'est Rosalie. Elle vient juste de finir sa thérapie pour contrôler sa colère, elle a agressé un client parce qu'il l'avait ploté, ce con a porté plainte, et je l'ai augmenté !

Je me tournais vers Rosalie, elle venait d'arracher son tee-shirt qui était trempé et se retrouvé en haut de bikini en cuir. J'haussais les sourcils, perplexe à l'idée de devoir l'imiter. Esmée qui n'avait pas vu mon hésitation continua tout en servant un client.

- Il y a 2 règles d'or ici, on ne sort pas avec les clients, on ne ramène pas ses mecs dans mon bars. Ici, il faut donner l'impression d'être accessible mais ne pas l'être !

Une cloche résonna dans tout le bar et Esmée attrapa un mégaphone.

- Votre attention ! Moins de bruit ! Cria-t-elle. Ok, je vous présente me petite nouvelle, elle s'appelle…

Elle s'approcha de moi.

- Bella !

Elle fronça les sourcils et reprit le mégaphone.

- Arizona !

Plusieurs applaudissements s'élevèrent de la foule.

- Arizona revient d'un long voyage spirituel en Inde où elle n'a vu aucun homme depuis ses 15 ans, et aujourd'hui elle est bien décidée à ne plus être la seule vierge de Seattle !!!

Et là un bruit monstre s'éleva de partout, chacun levait son verre au ciel en m'acclamant. Je me tournais vers Esmée en lui faisant de gros yeux, elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de rire.

- Que ceux qui veulent être servis par elle se manifestent !!

Je me tournais vers le comptoir où les clients me criaient tous leur commande, tous en même temps, tous des noms que je n'avais jamais entendu. Et moi j'étais là, tétanisée devant tout ce monde qui commençait à s'énerver contre moi. C'est lorsqu'arriva _Gimme More_ de **Britney Spears **que je sortis de ce moment de solitude effrayant. En effet, Rosalie descendit avec un air hostile.

- Bon tu te bouges oui ? Il y en a qui travaille ici !! S'écria-t-elle méchamment.

Je levais les yeux vers le comptoir où un mec se dépêcha de capter mon attention pour que je le serve.

- Je veux quatre Margaritas et envoie le sel !

Je sortais un verre rempli de glace de sous le comptoir et le posait sur ce dernier. Esmée le vida à ma place.

- On a de la téquila sans options, ni sel ni agrément ! Cria-t-elle en s'adressant à mon client.

- Bah, laisse tomber, du vin blanc ?

- C'est pas le genre de la maison ! Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Bon aller envoies quatre bières !

- Envoies la monnaie ! Sourit-elle.

Je me tournais pour prendre un autre client quand la grande brune se posa devant moi, un sourire ahuri au visage.

- Moi c'est Jessica, l'allumeuse venue de l'Est !

- Bella, la vierge d'Arizona ! Ris-je.

- Elle c'est Alice ! Elle pointa la petite brune qui servait à l'autre bout du bar en faisant tournoyer les bouteilles en l'air. Rosalie c'est la mégère de Seattle !! Elle rit. Et elle fait pas semblant…

- Et toi tu fais semblant peut-être ? Si tu faisais que les allumer, mais tu vas plus loin ! Rit Alice qui venait de se rapprocher.

- C'est vrai ! Dit Jessica en riant. J'oublie tout le temps…

Je la regardais en souriant. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement loquasse, mais elle semblait vraiment gentille. Alice quant à elle était vraiment adorable, elle avait un petit nez et de grands yeux, on aurait une petite fée. Une petite fée le ventre à l'air et avec un minuscule petit short…

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me débrouiller si bien. Je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt hésitante au début, à les voir se trémousser sur le bar sans complexe. Mais au final, les filles étaient vraiment géniales ! Elles n'étaient vraiment pas ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Prenez Alice par exemple, c'était la fille la plus sage qui existent, en dehors du bar bien sûr. Elle faisait ce boulot pour pouvoir se payer ses études de stylisme. Jessica, elle, contre toute attente était croyante, mais beaucoup moins depuis qu'elle avait commencé ce job. Et d'après Alice, Rosalie était une file vraiment gentille, quand on la connaissait.

Mais juste quand on la connaissait. Seulement, le problème était que je ne la connaissais pas…

- Rasade de tequila, et fais moi le plaisir de m'accompagner beauté ! Me demanda un homme à l'apparence plutôt répugnante, qui transpirait à grosse goutes.

- Oh, merci. Mais une fois j'ai été tellement malade que depuis j'évite l'alcool ! Je répondis avec un sourire poli.

- Esmée, ta p'tite nouvelle elle refuse de partager un verre avec un client !

Je me tournais et voyait qu'elle m'observait.

- Oh non non ! Je lui proposais justement d'en prendre un double !

Je servais mon client, puis moi-même et but tout sec mon verre. Ah ! Quelle horreur ! Je n'avais jamais, mais alors jamais aimé ce genre d'alcool ! J'avais maintenant l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu, c'était horrible !!

D'ailleurs, plus la soirée avancée, et plus les choses dégénéraient ! Je commençais à être dépassée par les évènements. Il y avait trop de client, trop de commande, trop de bruit, trop d'agitation. Et je n'aimais pas les choses trop, trop. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

- Elle tient pas le rythme ta nouvelle recrue Esmée !! Cria Rosalie.

Je me tournais vers elle et lui lançais un regard assassin. C'est bon, je le savais, je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour m'enfonçais ! Un client m'interpela et me demanda de l'eau. Et alors que je commençais à remplir un verre, Rosalie attrapa un tuyau et l'aspergea en criant.

- L'eau, l'eau, c'est pour les blaireaux !

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commença, de la country. Et ce fut comme une alerte pour toutes les personnes présentes. Des cris d'élevèrent tandis que Rosalie lâcha le tuyau et qu'Alice tapaient dans ses mains. J'observais la scène mortifiait.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Ah oui ! J'avais vraiment besoin d'argent.

Rosalie attrapa un chapeau et monta sur le comptoir. Rapidement suivie par Jessica et Alice. Elles commencèrent alors une sorte de danse incompréhensible – pour mon niveau de connaissance en danse. Elles dansaient très rapidement, et vraiment bien. Esmée s'approcha de moi en tapant dans ses mains.

- C'est le baptême de feu Arizona, vas-y !

Je me tournais vers elle paniquée. Quoi ? Elle me demandait vraiment de… Danser ? Moi ? Isabella Swan, la fille maladroite par excellente, ayant le gêne de la maladresse !! En plus, cette danse était vraiment dangereuse, pour moi.

- Esmée, je saurais jamais danser ça !! M'écriais-je.

- D'accord !

Elle se tourna, attrapa ma veste qu'elle me balança. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse de laquelle elle sortit quelques billets qu'elle me donna.

- Tiens c'est pour ton essai ! Me cria-t-elle.

Je la regardais avec de gros yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle me…

- Vous me virez pour ça ? Demandais-je, ma voix montant dans les aigus.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était un essai, maintenant dégage ! Insista-t-elle en me poussant.

Je soupirais.

Eh merde !

J'enfonçais les billets de ma poche et pris la direction de la sortie.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Comment allais-je pouvoir payer mon loyer ? Ma nourriture ? Comment se faisait-il que tout ce que j'entreprenais, je le ratais ? Je gâchais tout, à chaque fois.

Et alors que je me frayais un passage entre les clients déchaînaient, j'apercevais 2 hommes en train de s'engueuler assez sèchement. Je m'approchais d'eux, et la situation commençait à dégénérait quand je m'interposais entre eux.

- Du calme !! Je sortais un billet de 10 dollars, durement gagné, de ma poche et le tendais en l'air. Vous avez 2 solutions ! Vous taper dessus, vous faire mal ou avec ses 10 dollars que je vous offre, aller jusqu'au bar et payer un verre à qui bon vous semblera ! C'est pas une bonne idée ça ?

Le plus jeune attrapa le billet et partit vers le bar suivi de son nouvel ami.

Je repartais vers la sortie quand Esmée m'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Hey Arizona ! C'est naturel ce don ou c'est ça vient de ton contrôle des esprits ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Allez donc servir des bières et des pizzas pendant un match entre les Giant et les Cowboy !

Esmée m'observa.

- J'suis prête à te donner une deuxième chance !! M'expliqua-t-elle.

Oh mon dieu ! Merci !!!

- Il y a une boutique à l'angle de la 6è et de Hill ! Sois là-bas demain à midi précise ! J'te met entre les mains du styliste de la maison, vous ferez des essayages. Et rentre maintenant avant que je change d'avis !

Je rigolais alors qu'elle se tournait. Elle se retourna à nouveau en criant.

- Et épate-moi en survivant à une seconde séance.

Je la regardais s'éloigner avant d'éclater de rire, totalement soulagée.

Autrement dit, j'étais presque une Coyote !

**Fini !**

**Bon, ne soyez pas trop déçues, le prochain sera meilleur !**

**D'ailleurs je pense que ce week-end je vais **_**essayer**_** d'écrire pour SCCLC et jeu dangereux ! Mais le truc c'est que j'ai les idées, mais j'ai la flemme d'écrire touuuut un chapitre lol, je suis une fainéante… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, pour vous !! lol**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à quand même donné l'envie de lire la suite !**

**Bonne soirée mes très chères !**

**Little-Pirate.**


End file.
